The conventionally known technologies for detection of X-ray images include a direct conversion method which is a method of detecting charge produced by radiation incident into a detector, thereby to directly detect the radiation, and an indirect conversion method which is a method of converting the radiation into light by means of a radiation conversion member such as a scintillator material and detecting the light by a detector. A scintillator plate with a fluorescent panel having a phosphor layer formed on a substrate is disclosed as a scintillator used in apparatus employing the aforementioned indirect conversion method (cf. Patent Literature 1 below).